1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter and a segmentation method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter and a segmentation method thereof capable of segmenting signaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast communication services in information oriented society of the 21st century are entering an era of digitalization, multi-channelization, bandwidth broadening, and high quality. In particular, as a high definition digital television (TV) and portable broadcasting devices are widespread, digital broadcasting services have an increased demand for supporting various signal receiving schemes.
According to the demand, standard groups set up various standards to provide various services meeting the needs of users. Therefore, a method for providing better services to users with more excellent performance is required.